the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hall of Haters
I'Hall of Haters' is seventeenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the fourth episode of season 2. Plot Walter is invited for a big ceremony to be. induction in the famous Hall of haters, however the ceremony might leave a big bang. Summary After finishing up a wacky adventure like episode, Walter invited Lincoln and Clyde to hang out with him and his friends George and Todd to play video games. When they got to the house Walter's mother had a letter that was special delivered to him. Walter open it and after reading it fainted, Todd opened the letter at to discover it was from the legendary Hall of haters Council and they have invited Walter for a big celebration to be induction in the legendary Hall of Haters in L.A. California. When Clyde ask what are the Hall of haters, George explain that it a place where the most famous haters throughout the fandom history are place for their actions against any hated characters from pop culture. Walter regained consciousness and couldn't believe he's going to be part of Hater History, Walter also discovered that they gave him 12 tickets to the ceremony, and while he did invite his two best friends and his family, he still has two tickets left over and invited Lincoln and Clyde to come with him, he even told Lincoln to invite Leni to come as he want his girlfriend to see how famous he is now. The scene change to 2 days later As Walter, his family, friends, Leni, Lincoln and Clyde are at the airport where Lincoln and Leni's parents says the good bind and to make sure they don't get into trouble, At the same time Clyde Dads give warning of what not to do while in LA and to make sure to bring photos of his trip. As the group headed to the plane, two suited fellows are seen hiding as one of them called someone that Walter have just gotten on the plane. Then the person on the other side said that Walter's ceremony will be a big blast. After arriving in LA, Walter and the others begin to sightsee all of Los Angeles such as the famous shopping mall celebrities and even restaurants. Afterwords they arrived at the "Hall of Haters" Museum where they meet up with MS. Riley Griffin; who is curator of the museum. She explained about how the museum was created back in the late 1930s when television just started out and there were characters that fans did not like and the term hater was created. After a quick tour the group encountered the legendary "Hall of Haters" Councils who told Walter that the reason for the celebration is because he is the first hater to actually put a hated character in jail, which Leni ask who that is and Lincoln reluctantly said their sister Lola. The heads councilman explain that he will be giving a plaque in front of a news crew and after he makes his speech they will take the plaque and place it in the Hall of haters for other people to see. Meanwhile far from the group, the two guys from the airport and their boss (who we only see in Shadow form) told them that this celebration will leave a big bang. Later that night at 8 at the Museum, as walter is preparing his speech, his family, girlfriend Leni, her brother Lincoln and his best friend Clyde at the table, Todd and George heading to the bathroom when they see Ms. Griffin giving the two guys a different plaque and revealed that this plaque is a bomb and have a volume sensing trigger in which after Walter finished his speech, it'll go off and kill him. George and Todd attempts to warn Walter, but the two guys capture them and lock them in the Supply Closet. Back at the ceremony, as one of the two guys give Walter his plaque, he begin his long speech. Back of the closet as Todd and George failed to get the door open, they questioned why would Ms. Griffin want to blow him up. Just then the door magically open by itself and to escape, but not before finding a small device on the floor with a sticky note on it with directions that said "Press it at the right moment" and ran off. As water is about to finish his speech, Todd and George arrived on stage where George tackled Walter and Todd snatch the plaque and threw it out the window, which caused the plaque to explode. When the head councilman demands what happened, George and Todd try to explain that Ms. Griffin tries to kill Walter but she denied it and asked for proof. Todd then took out the device he found and press the button, revealing a holographic memory of Ms. Griffin revealing have plans, which caused everybody to be in shock as Ms. Griffin took out a pair of pink twirling ribbon sticks and began to use them as whips to hurt Walter and the others. To help them, Lincoln and Clyde distracted Ms. Griffin as Todd and George snatched her ribbon sticks as Walter tied her up by using the banner. Outside the museum, as Ms. Griffin and the two guys are being arrested, Ms. Ribbon revealed that she is a Lola loud fan and she hated them for what he did to her, such a ruining her reputation, branding have villain and even having her thrown in jail. As she and her accomplishes are taken away, the councils thanked Walter and the others for exposing Ms. Griffin and for their heroic deed, they councils decide to induction them all in the "Hall of Haters" Museum. When Walter's ask Todd and George where they get that device Todd responded by saying he found it on the ground. Lincoln and Leni recognize it as the same one that hater keeper used to show past events. The scene change to three days laters back at Royal Woods, where Lincoln is looking at his Hater plaque as the family Quinn believe he saved someone life. Lisa then asked Lincoln that since the former character is arrested, who would take her place. Meanwhile back in LA at the Museum, the council had hired a new curator, who knowledge of haters from time is shown to be impressive and it is revealed that the new curator is hater keeper. (Who goes by the name Harris Kyle) Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes